


My Beloved Pokemon

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked at the gravestone at Mount Pyre, remembering my beloved Blaziken, Torch. Torch was<br/>always there for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I looked at the gravestone at Mount Pyre, remembering my beloved Blaziken, Torch. Torch was always there for me. Tears ran down my face, my Gardevoir, Bob, trying to comfort me. I was surrounded by all the beloved pokemon that I had caught over the years. My Vanilluxe named Vanilla, my charizard named Flame, my Emboar named Piglet, and some others still in their pokeballs. I first met Blaze as a Torchic, an abandoned egg I found in the woods. It was years ago that I met Torch, decades even:


	2. Mag-i-Karp?

I was walking a forest behind my house, going on a hike, when I saw an egg lying on the ground. Not having the heart to leave it behind, I picked it up and carried it with me. When I got home, the egg hatched. A little Torchic popped out.

"Tor-CHIK,"It exclaimed.

I pet the torchic on its head and gave it some berries.

"TORCHIC,"It exclaimed.

"I should give you a name,"I said,"How about, Torch?"

The Torchic nodded.

"All right then,"I said,"Torch, it is. Let's go, we have things to do."

I walked to my room and got a pillow to set on the ground for Torchic to sleep on. Torch rejected this idea, and headed for the bed. He lied down on the pillow.

"All right,"I gave in,"You can sleep on the bed."

I got another pillow and lied down to go to sleep.

Torch and I became inseperable. I took him with me every time I went for a walk. Since Torch was so small, he didn't need to be put in a pokeball. He defended me against wild pokemon, and when needed, attackers.

One morning, we came upon a Zigzagoon. Torchic tackled the pokemon, and the zigzagoon fainted. I tossed a berry to the zigzagoon to eat when it woke up. Torch collapsed. He lay on the ground for several seconds,before glowing brightly. It began to stand up, it was evolving. It stood up: a Combuskin.

"Combuskin,"He asked,confused.

Torch and I walked along the shoreline of the beach. We came upon a magikarp, flopping on its side on the beach. I kneeled down next to the Magikarp.

"Karp,"It said fearfully.

"I won't hurt you,"I said, offering it a berry,"Do you have a master?"

I looked toward Torch, who nodded.

"Karp,"It answered.

Torch nodded again.

"Did he leave you here,"I asked.

"Karp,"It said sadly.

Torch nodded. I turned toward Blaze.

"Please ask this Magikarp if it wants to come with us,"I said.

Torch turned to the Magikarp and communicated with a series of com-bus-kin type noises. He then turned to me and nodded. I got out a pokeball and opened it. Magikarp got in willingly.

Before getting home, I purchased a tank for the Magikarp to stay in. At home, I removed Magikarp from its pokeball and set it gently in the tank. He swum happily and celebrated with a series of bubbly: Kar…blarp…kar…blarp.

“Busken?,” Torch asked shyly.

I turned to see Torch standing in the doorway, concerned over the Magikarp.

“He’s okay,” I said, “You can play with Karp later, if he feels better.”

 

That was what began my Magikarp Rescuing service. Torch and I would travel around Hoenn, battling the occasional trainer, and rescuing abandoned and wild pokemon who were willing to come along.

One day, while Torch and I were strolling along route 4, I heard a noise. Torch imitated footsteps, implying that we were being followed.

“Is it a Pokemon?” I asked.

Torch nodded, then put one hand above the other to show it was a small Pokemon. I looked all around until I saw a Ralts. I put my hand down and reached for it. The Ralts grabbed my hand with its two hands. I heard it speak into my mind.

“I heard you were a kind trainer,” It spoke, “I would like to join you on your journey.”

“Okay,” I said, “Follow me then.”

 

The Ralts followed Torch and I back to my house. When I got there, there was a loud roar coming from the backyard. I found it strange, considering that the only thing in my backyard was a pond of Magikarp and a few Marill. I went out back to find a gyrados. It towered over me and my house, and it roared.


End file.
